Abusing Sister
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc, and Danganronpa 3 One-shot Junko summons Mukuro to a hidden room in Hope's Peak... where she has quite the brutal surprise for her sister Abuse, Hurt, Reluctance and well, no comfort
1. Chapter 1

Abusing Sister

Warning: Spoilers for Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc (THH), Danganronpa 3 obviously

Warning: Explicit sexual content, smut, abuse, reluctance

One-shot, Junko sexually abusing Mukuro

Mukuro walked into the dark room and looked around, confused. Her sister's note had said to meet her here, right?

"Junko? Are you here somewhere? Junko?"

She saw a long, narrow slit in the floor, with a marked footprint on each side, and the words "stand here" written in marker (clearly in Junko's handwriting). Mukuro did as the words ordered, obedient of her sister to the last. "Is this some sort of prank? It's getting late, we shou-"

A sharp pain erupted from between Mukuro's legs, knocking the wind out of the Ultimate Soldier. A metal bar propped up by a wooden panel had shot out of the slit on the floor, striking Mukuro's vulnerable privates hard, directly between the girl's perfectly-balanced legs.

As the bar retracted silently back into the trap, a cry escaped Mukuro's lips, and the normally-stoic soldier reached a hand under her skirt to clutch her wounded snatch.

"Puhuhuhu~!" A familiar laughter erupted and Junko emerged from the shadows to ogle her older sister crawling away from the trap, one hand holding her nether regions.

"Sister! Wh- What was that?" Mukuro groaned painfully. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, that was the point, you flat-chested idiot!" Junko chortled. "But admit it, sis- doesn't it make you a little wet?"

Mukuro was no masochist, but she couldn't help blushing and felt her panties getting wet from her swollen pussy and clit. "Junko, please- "

"Shut up, whore!" Junko lashed out with one leg, her shoe slamming against Mukuro's left breast.

"You're loving this, right, sis? I bet your filthy slut pussy is all dripping wet. You're getting soaked over a cuntbust and a kick to the boobs, you disgusting disappointment."

As Junko's shoe dug into Mukuro's bra and the strap of her shoe scraped roughly over Mukuro's nipple, the soldier shivered and moaned at the sensation.

"J-Junko, I w-want- to cum- "

"You cum when I say you can," Junko walked behind her sister and rubbed the heel of her left against Mukuro's wet panty, stroking her pussy lips, making the soldier tremble and moan with arousal, trying so hard not to cum.

"P-Please, Junko-chan- I'm s-so close, let me cum- "

"Already?" Junko smirked, stopping what she was doing. "No!"

Mukuro moaned in protest, but Junko soon revealed her intentions by pulling down Mukuro's panties and placing her heels between Mukuro's crotch and ass. Though perfectly balanced, all it would take was the slightest movement to send the heels into both of Mukuro's holes.

"You're such a disappointing sister, trying to cum so quickly, that I have to punish your slutty holes."

Mukuro shuddered at the thought of what her punishment would be- and hoped the thought would make her wet enough that it wouldn't hurt.

Junko didn't give her that chance. She used the front of her shoe to sharply nudge Mukuro's clit, causing the soldier squeal and buck her lower body instinctively. This caused Junko's left heel, already somewhat lubricated by Mukuro's pre-cum, to slide into the soldier's ass. Mukuro winced and squealed in both pain and pleasure as her anal sphincter was roughly forced open, the rough edges of Junko's intruding heel rubbing against the sensitive mucosa of her anal canal.

But a moment later, Junko's right heel moved to Mukuro's vagina. This one had only briefly touched Mukuro's wet perineum and had mostly gone in dry.

Agony wracked Mukuro's pleasure hole and her entire body shuddered uncontrollably, tears welling on her face. It just hurt so much.

"This is just too funny," Junko chortled. "You're actually being fucked by my shoes, you slut! What part of you is a wolf? You're just a bitch taking it in both holes! Imagine if your old mercenary friends could see you now!"

Tears of shame emerged in Mukuro's eyes, but was immediately dashed by a new sensation.

Junko had flicked Mukuro's clitoris with the front of her shoe, eliciting an involuntary moan of pleasure from the soldier. "You like that, huh, sis?" Junko grinned gleefully, and stomped down again, but with much more force this time.

Mukuro shrieked with pain, and her hands lunged to try and shield her peach in desperation.

"Oh no, you don't!" Junko warned, leaning so to place more weight directly onto Mukuro's clit.

"AUGHH! S-STOP, SIS! IT HURTS!" Mukuro practically screamed, sobbing inconsolably.

"Fine, fine," Junko huffed. She shifted her weight from side to side so that the heels pumped in and out of her sister's ass and vagina alternatively.

When one heel came part way out of Mukuro's ass, the other sank deeper into her pussy, violently invading her private parts. The right heel slammed repeatedly against her g-spot, and Mukuro's eyes rolled back in her head while drool ran out of her mouth, reducing the tough soldier into a completely undignified mess. Her vagina contracted, clamping down involuntarily, which only pushed the heel harder against her g-spot.

Sensing her sister was about to climax, Junko lifted her left heel out of Mukuro's ass completely, driving all her weight against Mukuro's g-spot. "Take this!"

Howling in pleasure, Mukuro exploded in an orgasm, spraying cum all over Junko's shoes and onto the floor.

"Uh-oh, did I give you permission to cum, stupid?" Junko derided, pulling her heel out of Mukuro's shuddering cunt, and spilling the soldier's cum all over the floor.

"Wh-wh- " Mukuro managed between ragged breaths and sensual moans, her mind still hazy with lust.

"I said, did I give you permission to cum, you worthless, disappointing sister?" Junko screamed, kicking Mukuro straight in the clit with the pointy tip of her shoe with all her might.

"ARGHH!" Mukuro shrieked in pain, lurching forward. "N-no- please forgive me-"

"You came without permission, so you have to be punished," Junko growled to the whimpering Mukuro, who was curled up in a ball, clutching her wounded crotch, drenched with both drool and cum. "Wear this!" Junko ordered, producing a ball gag and handing it to her sister.

Junko procured some ropes, tied the soldier's arms behind her back, and then tied both legs together with sturdy knots. Finally, she tied a rope to the front of Mukuro's panties, pulled the panties back up, and tied the rope to a pulley system on the walls.

The exhausted soldier didn't resist- she only watched her sister with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Stand up!" Junko barked, and he obedient soldier does so, albeit reluctantly. "Despair!" She pulls the pulley up hard and the front of the panty slid straight between Mukuro's cunt lips.

The soldier's eyes widened and she gasps in pain at the fabric crushed tighty against her sensitive clit- but the worst is yet to come. She watches in horror as Junko continues bringing the rope up, taking her with it, until Mukuro is suspended a half meter off the ground, all weight on her cunt- especially her clit- and struggling desperately to lessen the discomfort.

Junko watches in satisfaction, basically salivating as she watches her sister squirming in exquisite agony, moaning and groaning unintelligibly. "You're going to stay there until your panties rip- and considering you're military-issue ones are pretty durable, that'll be a long time," Junko snickered, ignoring the pleading look on Mukuro's face. She grinned wickedly, and bounced the rope once, drawing an agonized yelp through the tortured soldier's ball gag. Yes, this was going to be a long and painful day for Mukuro.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

The time of this story's posting is January 2, 2018. 

On this day, 26 years ago, pro-communist terrorists (many of them former enforcers of the former Soviet regime), backed by Russia, launched a violent coup d'etat in Georgia against the first democratic president of Georgia since the nation's independence from Soviet oppression, Zviad Gamsakhurdia. The terrorists, in conjunction with Ossetian separatists, attacked official buildings including the Parliament where President Gamsakhurdia was located- heavy fighting left hundreds dead and devastated Tbilisi's city center. Of course, these terrorists wouldn't have been able to succeed had it not been a for Russian special forces and a whole military division sent by Russian Colonel General Sufian Bepayev, the Vice-Commander of the Transcaucasian Military District. Gamsakhurdia was forced to flee to safety in Chechnya, which was then under the rule of Chechen freedom fighter, General Dzhokhar Dudayev. The Georgian communists established a military dictatorship in Gamsakhurdia's absence, without any elections or referendums, and appointed an old Soviet puppet, Eduard Shevardnadze, as Chairman of the new regime. Of course, Gamsakhurdia refused to bow down to this tyranny, reaffirmed his right as the legitimate, democratically-elected President, constituted a government-in-exile, and continued to direct the resistance against communist brutality in the Georgian Civil War.


	2. Chapter 2

Abusing Sister 2

Mukuro was walking down the hallway past her sister's room when Junko stuck her head out.

"Yoo hoo, Big Sis, in here!"

"Hm? What is it, sis?" Mukuro turned back and walked over to Junko's door obediently.

"Stay still!" Junko held her sister's shoulders, and Mukuro complied subserviently… only to receive a violent knee between her legs.

"GAAAHHHH!" Mukuro gasped and her eyes bulged in pain. "Wha- Why?"

"Shhh, sis!" Junko dragged Mukuro into the room, but the soldier didn't resist- she never did when it came to her sister, no matter how Junko abused her.

"Wh-what is it, J-Junko- " Mukuro stammered, but Junko simply kneed her sister again.

"ARGHHH!"

Junko switched to slowly grinding her knee hard against Mukuro's cunt, eliciting low, agonized groans from the soldier.

"J-Junko- " Mukuro moaned. "AAAAHHHH!"

Junko had swung her knee a third time, smashing Mukuro's delicate regions. As Junko rubbed and grinded the sensitive nub and labial folds, Mukuro's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she began to turn red with painful arousal. The soldier's entire body spasmed and trembled, as she neared the edge.

"Oooohhh… J-Junko- I-I'm gonna- "

Junko retracted her leg back as far as she could and swung it up with all her might. The impact against Mukuro's pussy was so hard that it lifted Mukuro right off the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- " Mukuro's pussy gave way and she crumbled to the ground. She kept screaming as she rolled around on the floor, clutching her destroyed womanhood, legs thrashing as she cummed in both agony and pleasure. Cunt juices sprayed out, soaking her panties and her skirt.

"Oh, you're so much fun, my disappointing sister," Junko cackled, smirking. "Every. Single. Time."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fifteen years ago today, on March 12, 2003, Prime Minister Zoran Dindic of Serbia of the Democratic Party, who was leading Serbia's transition from Milosevic's communist regime towards democracy and integration into free Europe, was assassinated in Belgrade by communist terrorists loyal to the overthrown Milosevic.

In 2000, the Bulldozer Revolution had overthrown the Milosevic regime of Yugoslavia (Serbia and Montenegro), ending about 57 years of brutal, autocratic communist rule. However, loyalists to the regime and members of the communist secret police went into hiding with help from organized crime leaders and the Serbian mafia.

While far from perfect, for Dindic's government and the Democratic Party still retained many socialist characteristics and policies, they were beginning to change the old communist ways. Of course, the communist loyalists responded with violence.

Dindic's assassin, Zvezdan Jovanovic, was a Serbian ultranationalist and communist supporter who had been part of the paramilitary Serbian Volunteer Guard and later the feared Red Berets (Special Operations Unit), both of which were widely notorious for genocidal mass-killings in Bosnia and Kosovo during the Yugoslav Wars.

He, of course wasn't alone, as he had been supported by a wide network of underground criminals and communist fanatics. The orders to kill Prime Minister Dindic came directly from Milorad Ulemek, former commander of the Red Berets (Special Operations Unit) and later leader of the infamous Zemun Clan of the Serbian Mafia.

Sadly, this was a major setback to Serbian democracy, and in 2012, this widespread intimidation of democratic supporters would lead to the rigged election of Tomislav Nikolic and his Serbian Progressive Party (SNS) in 2012. Nikolic had formerly been Deputy Prime Minister of communist Yugoslavia, and the

Since Nikolic's election and continued under his successor, Alexander Vucic, Serbia has become extremely pro-Russian, cracked down on democratic dissent, and increasingly hostile and revanchist toward independent Kosovo.


End file.
